Chasing relentlessly
by lorella moon
Summary: Demalice takahashi is a lonley and ultra powerful mage with a past that she hasn't told anyone. So why does she tell Laxus of all people, and why does he seem so familiar? What is it about a lost memory of hers that he refuses to tell her? Will Mira ever stop trying to play matchmaker ? LaxusXoc natsuXlucy lokeXoc GrayXjuvia erzaXjellal LyonXsherry and more ! :) enjoy
1. Chapter 1: a new life

**HEY GUYS SO I DECIDED TO WRITE**

** A FAIRY TAIL FAN-FIC SO HEAR I AM.**

**THE MAIN PLOT IS GOING TO BE ON MY **

**OC, DEMALICE TAKAHASHI SO PLEASE ENJOY. **

**AND NOW TO THE DISCLAIMER**

**DISCLAIMER ( NO DUH I JUST SAID THAT A LINE ABOVE );**

**DEMALICE: LORELLA PLEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER**

**ME: DON'T WANNA**

**LAYE ( ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS ): LORELLA STAR MOON YOU BETTER DO THAT DISCLAIMER**

**ME: EEP ! YES MA'AM ** TREMBLES IN FEAR ** I LORELLA MOON DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ELSE THE FOLLOWING PAIRINGS, NALU, GRUVIA, GALE AND ROWEN WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER A LONG TIME AGO, SO ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

**OH BY THE WAY THIS IS AN OC/LAXUS FANFIC SO IF UR A LAXUS/ SOMEONE ELSE DON'T READ IF YOUR NOT GOING TO BE NICE ABOUT IT. ANY FLAMES WILL BE TURNED INTO AN OBJECT OF AMUSEMENT**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

DEMALICE P.O.V

"Yo watch where you're going you idiot "yelled one of my ever so lovely classmates ** insert sarcasm please **. I sighed, it was always like this for me since I entered middle school, I was picked on just for

my unusual hobbies and multi-talents. Of course it didn't help matters when I started disappearing for an hour or to any time we were on a trip, now. You see I'm a _omnes magia_ mage, which means all magic. I

could use any magic taught to me, so when I found this out I accidently used life magic, and brought back to life an ice mage named Ur I asked her to teach me ice magic which she did, and I learned very

quickly in the 3 months that the trip lasted. So after that anytime we went on a trip I would find someone who I could trust to teach me a new type of magic. Of course disappearing for a few hours was another

opportunity for my classmates to tease me. The only people who didn't tease me were Alice Aliquete, and Janet Riles. Sighing I decided to stick around for the trip today since I hadn't found someone who could

teach me something new. That and the fact we were going to the famous guild Fairy Tail, and when it was time for me to leave Ur asked me to deliver a letter to her former student, Gray Fullbuster. Plus were

going to freakin Fairy Tail, there had to be someone there that could teach me a new type of magic.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4444444

################################################## #################

Suddenly I say that one of my kinda crazy classmates was going somewhere. Sighing I put away the book I was reading, turned invisible, and followed her. I followed her to an ice-cream stand and then to a

bench at the park. I knew why she didn't want to go to the guild. Nori was a spiritual mage. That was kinda like a celestial mage with the difference that Nori could summon spirits of the dead if she was able to

get them to give you a key. Now Nori has 13 keys (which her mother gave to me so Nori wouldn't be in danger) but since she "lost" them no one believes she's a spiritual mage, and if she goes to the guild,

someone will bring it up and it will be total embarrassment for her.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4444444

################################################## #################

Sitting on a tree where I could keep an eye, I sighed. The one time I want to actually go participate on a trip she just has to back out. Why did I ever accept to be her body guard? Suddenly I noticed a shadow

nearby her bench carefully calling upon my sword using re-quipt magic and turned invisible (very handy magic). Suddenly the shadow spirit (those are the only things that ever attack her) lunged for her, and

Nori also noticed because she screamed and dropped her ice-cream. Slashing the shadow spirit with my shadow sword- which is the only thing that can kill them, I watched it disappear into nothingness. "Why

are you always following me, it's getting kinda annoying ya know" she said very annoyed, but that was the final straw and I snapped. "Nori Lane you are not one to talk, you are like an annoying pesky bug

always bothering me! You know you should be grateful because for your information that was the 59th shadow spirit that I have sliced so you don't get killed! You know what take your damn keys and leave me

alone" I yelled at her and threw her keys at her and then in a much calmer tone I said "if when you summon Ryanna she doesn't come that means I have her summoned". I put the shadow sword back in my re-

quipt storage and walked away. Looking for a nice place I bought a house and set up how I wanted to.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4444444

################################################## #################

Now that I didn't have to take care of that pesky bug I could join any guild I wanted and give up with the torture known as school, and I was personally aiming for Fairy Tail. I changed out of my uniform and

into the clothes I normally wear when I'm out of sight from my classmates. I let my long black hair out of its pony tail and put on blue t-shirt, brown shorts, brown sandals, and a brown vest. Then in front of the

mirror, I took my insta-hair highlighter, and put a single blue streak on my hair. Then I took a head band with a little top hat ornament on the side and put it on. To finish everything of I put on some big

sunglasses on. Checking myself on the mirror I thought "perfect" and slipped my brown messenger bag with everything I needed, and the walked outside. Magnolia was a pretty nice place and everyone was

pretty nice. I breathed in some fresh air and smiled. "Yep it's a new beginning for me" I thought.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4444444

################################################## #################

Suddenly a book shop caught my eye, and I changed my direction towards it. Hey I may look cool and all that jazz but I'm still a book worm at heart. Inside the book shop there was this cozy little atmosphere

that made me feel right at home. Browsing through the shelves I found a few books that sounded interesting. While I was moving down the aisle browsing books I bumped into someone. I slipped my

sunglasses (**A/N: you probably thought she took them of inside didn't ya) **and took a good look at her. She had spiky blue hair held back with an orange bandanna, an orange dress and brown eyes. When I

bumped into her I accidently knocked her to the ground and all her books were spilled on the floor. I helped her gather and apologized, "sorry about that, I wasn't watching were I was going. I'm Demalice

Takahashi by the way". "It's okay; when it comes to books sometimes I go into la la land. Oh and my name is Levy McGarden, nice to meet you". Levy said offering me her hand. I shook her hand and smiled, I

finally found a friend by being myself. Suddenly I started thinking on how her name sounded familiar. "Hey aren't you from Fairy Tail" I asked her. "Yeah" she answered me. "Hey can you do me a favor and give

this to Gray Fullbuster, I was asked to give it to him but I'm not exactly miss social butterfly" I told her handing her the letter from Ur. "Sure I will, although you look like the kinda person that would have a lot of

friends" she said and I sweat dropped. Everybody took a look at me when I was being myself and they thought I was miss popularity and miss social butterfly. "Don't get fooled, I only have one friend and

that's one of the spirits from the underworld". "Okay then, I'll be your friend" she said giving me a smile that could brighten any place. "Thanks, hey wanna go eat something cause I don't know about you but

I'm starving" I said to her. "Sure, I'm a bit hungry myself" she answered me.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4444444

################################################## #################

We went to eat at a cute little café near levy's guild and we started talking. I found out a lot of stuff about her including that she had a big crush on Gageel Redfox. "So hey Mali" she said using her nickname for

me "do you use any magic"? "Yeah actually I do, I'm a special type of mage, I'm an _omnes magia _mage" I told her watching the recognition on her face at the mention of the words." So are you part of any guild"

she asked me. "Nope" I answered popping the "p".

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4444444

################################################## #################

Levy's p.o.v

When Demalice said that she was an _omnes magia_ mage I asked her if she was in any guild. "Nope" she said popping the "p". "So hey Mali would you like to join Fairy Tail" I asked her with a big smile.

"Weeeeeelllll, yes, and no" she answered me and I instantly frowned. "Why not" I asked, very confused. "I'm scared, in my school people didn't like me because I'm different, and would be mean to me. I don't

want that to happen to me. When she told me this it made me so sad that someone would actually want to tease and bully her. "Don't worry, in Fairy Tail everyone's different, and were all like family. You could

actually restart your life there, and I'm pretty sure you'd make lots of friends there" I told her. I was actually pretty sure of what I said. Demalice has gone through a lot and she needs friends to help her forget.

"You really think so" she asked me in quiet voice barely audible. "Sure" I said and dragged her out of the café and all the way to the guild.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4444444

################################################## #################

When we there, I took her up to the masters office. It was done pretty quickly, and Demalice's guild mark was rainbow colored, which I guess she took to represent that she had multiple types of magic. "Come

on let me introduce you to Mira" I told her and dragged her to the bar. "Hey Mira this is Demalice Takahashi, she's new at the guild. "Uhh Levy who are you talking about" Mira said with a worried face and I

turned to see that I seemed to be holding on to nothing. I sighed realizing that Demalice probably knew invisibility magic. "Demalice if you don't quit making your-self invisible I will lock you in a cage with all you

r classmates". I accidently said this a bit too loud, and everybody looked at me like I was crazy until a minute later Mali re-appeared screaming "noooooo, please don't let me go through that torture, im to

young to die"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4444444

################################################## #################

Demalice's p.o.v

"Noooooo, please don't let me go through that torture, I'm too young to die" I yelled as soon as levy said that. Everyone in the guild was staring at me. "What? I'm pretty sure there are other things more

interesting than me in here" I said but everybody just kept staring at me, and I stared back, and they stared. It went in a pattern of I stare, they stare for about 5 mins. Before I got really pissed of and said

"you know what levy lock me in a cage with those monsters, but excuse me, im just going to disappear", and used my magic to turn invisible. "so Demalice why do you turn invisible all the time Mira asked me

and turned visible again. The guild had gone back to their activities anyways so I answered Mira. "I've learned that its better if I'm just out of peoples way".

"So, hey can you sing" I was asked and I said "yes" very cautiously. Something gave me a bad feeling about this. Mira dragged me to the stage ( which had been happening all day, there should be a law on

how many times per day a person should be dragged) and said through the microphone "Our new guild member Demalice Takahashi will now sing for us". I sighed and said "Mira, when did I ever agree to this"?

"come on Mali, it's time to stop being invisible" she said and shoved the microphone in my hand, and walked of the stage. "Uhh hi" I said, took a deep breath and started singing to the music.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4444444

################################################## #################

**I open my eyes to the light of the sun  
I am still half asleep  
I straighten out my tie  
And I'm out the door  
Now I walk tall and with a feeling of pride  
Into this class of mine  
It's just an average day  
Like every other day  
The current pushes me on  
As if I'm caught in the wind**

**I thought I heard its resonance**  
**I even thought I felt it deep inside**  
**And now it trembles within my heart like music**  
**I thought the time had finally come**  
**Watching the stars above me fade away**  
**And vanish in the dark**  
**I waved them goodbye**  
**And said with a smile,**  
**"I'm happy for you."**

**Sweeping the hall in the late afternoon  
I feel a little strange  
Although the clock ticks on, I don't feel the change  
Sunset will come and the sunrise as well  
Day will lead into night  
But I have lost my will  
It's like I'm standing still  
The dust that I sweep away  
Just piles higher like snow**

**I thought that it would wait for me  
I even thought I heard it calling out  
And now I tremble because my heart is yearning  
I thought it would be found at last  
When all the memories that I have lost  
Awaken finally  
When I have them back  
The curtain will fall  
On this endless tale**

**All of my thoughts undone  
I just began to run  
You grabbed onto my hand  
And it had begun  
Yesterday's in the past  
Tomorrow is coming fast  
It's the simplest truth there is  
I see  
And it brings me ecstacy**

**I thought I heard its resonance  
I even thought I felt it deep inside  
And now it trembles within my heart like music  
I thought the time had finally come  
Watching a thousand mornings passing by  
Each bringing a new day  
I thought that it would wait for me  
I even thought I heard it calling out  
And now I tremble, because my soul is shaking  
I thought it had been found at last  
Watching the last day finally fade away  
Like millions of dreams  
I waved it goodbye  
And said with a smile,  
"I'm grateful to you."**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4444444

################################################## #################

I finished and everyone was quiet for a few minutes before cheering like crazy. Getting off the stage I stayed chatting with everyone for a while. I actually found a childhood friend of mine Lucy heartphillia, plus

made a new friends, Juvia lockser, plus quit my class. Nori also apologized and joined the guild aswell as, Alice and Janet. That night as I was going to sleep I got a fleeting image of a blonde, muscled, guy with

a scar on his face and I for some reason I knew his name. " Laxus Dreyar" I said stifling a yawn, before drifting of too sleep.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4444444

################################################## #################

**FINALLY DONE !**

**SO WHAT YA THINK**

**OH YEAH AND I DON'T OWN THE LYRIC FROM THE SONG THAT IS FETURED HERE**

**I TRIED TO MAKE SURE THERE WERE NO SPELLING ERRORS**

**BUT SOMETHING MIGHT BE SPELT WRONG SOME WERE**

**PLEASE REVIEW, CRITIQUE WILL BE ACCEPTED BUT MEAN THINGS ARE NOT**

**SEE YA !**

**Sayanora O-O **


	2. Chapter 2 : a very interesting day

**HELLO YOUNG PEASANTS (IM NOT INSULTING YOU BTW) **

**WHATS UP?**

**I GOT A REVIEW FROM ****DOESNTHEAVEN ACC ****NOT UNDERSTANDING ABOUT HOW AN OMNES MAGE CAN REVIVE PEOPLE SO ILL EXPLAN. OMNES MAGIA MEANS "ALL MAGIC" SO DEMALICE CAN BRING PEOPLE BACK TO LIFE USING LIFE MAGIC. WHEN SHE DOES THIS IT'S THE PERSON THAT COMES TO LIFE NOT JUST THEIR SPIRIT.**

**I WOULD EXPLAIN MORE BUT I WOULD JUST RUIN CHAPTER 3 FOR YOU SO **

**THAT'S IT. I HOPE THIS EXPLAINED A LOT TO THOSE WHO WERE CONFUSED.**

**WELL IM PRETTY SURE YA'LL KNOW I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL SO ONWARD WITH THE CHAPPY.**

**WAIT ! I JUST CAME UP WITH SOME THING CHEESY FOR ALL US FAN-FICTIONERS**

**READY…...**

**WAIT FOR IT…**

**"HAPPY WRITING AND MAY THE REVIEWS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR"**

**OR**

**"HAPPY READING AND MAY THE WORDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR"**

* * *

**Demalice p.o.v**

I woke up with the cursed sunlight pretty much blinding me. Suddenly yesterday's events came tumbling into my head. I was finally free of my dumb class. I dressed today in a brown t-shirt, a pink vest, fuchsia

skirt, fuchsia and black stripped fingerless mittens that reached my elbows, brown sandals, my signature sunglasses, a pink hair streak today, and of course my top-hat head band. Grabbing my messenger bag

I slipped it on and headed out to the guild. When I got there I was greeted by Natsu who asked me "Yo Mali wanna fight" I smiled really cheerfully and said "Wanna die". "Never mind" he said looking scared

and left. Making my way towards the counter I saw Alice, Nori, and Janet there already. Alice was using her magic to grow some mushrooms at the counter. "Uhh… Alice what the heck are you doing" I asked her

as watched her grow her mushrooms emphasizing the word "heck" . They were really weird too; some were green with purple polka dots while others reminded me of round fat little Christmas trees because

they were green with multi colored polka dots. "I'm stocking up on mushrooms and other plants" she said in that moony tone of hers that she always spoke in. Alice used Botanical Magic. This type of magic

allowed her to grow any type of plant that she wanted to in any condition, anywhere though they usually grew best in the appropriate conditions. This type of magic was similar to earth magic except that earth

magic includes stone and sand and rocks, and all that jazz. "Here you go" she said handing me a little bushel of them. "Uhh… thanks, what do they do". I asked her holding them cautiously away from me. "Yeah

what do they do li" Janet asked crinkling her nose at them, while joining in the conversation. "Its sleepy willow mushrooms, when eaten they cause the eater drowsiness and they will fall asleep for about 2

days" she said while sorting the other mushrooms she grown into labeled little bags. "Yeah… I think I lost my appetite" Nori said moving the mushrooms that she had been coincidently eating with her

chopsticks. I analyzed them for the first time since I got them and saw that they were a shiny midnight blue with light blue polka dots. They were also squishy and rubbery. I Stored them away in a little plastic

zip-lock bag I had lying around. "Oh hey Mali I didn't notice you here what have you been doing" I heard Mirajane ask me in her cheery voice. "Hello Mira, I was just having a very… strange conversation about

mushrooms. Hey can I get a cranberry spritzer" I said sitting down on the stool to wait when levy surprised me by saying " hiya Mali ". "AHHH HOLY SHADOW SPIRITS DON'T SCARE ME LKE THAT" I yelled. Mira

then came back with my drink with lots of ice, bless her for that cause its hot enough to roast a chicken in the air, and me and levy sat there for a while chatting. Suddenly the doors swung open and everybody

turned to see. Me out of habit, turned invisible and just sat there with my drink which, to unknowing people would just look like a cranberry spritzer in mid-air. "Hey Mira get me something ta drink" said the one

and only Laxus Dreyar, the one who's image had popped in my head last night. He loocked familiar but for som reason i didnt know why Who knew he was in Fairy Tail. He looked my way but me being invisible couldn't see anything but my cranberry spritzer. He

reached out to take my cup while saying "why is there a cup floating in mid-air"? I immediately turned visible and snatched my cup back with an annoyed look on my face. Here's the thing I'm not exactly a

morning person. Even when I wake up in a good mood later on my tiredness catches on to me and I get pretty cranky. When Nori saw this she rolled her eyes and muttered "typical" earning a glare from me,

and a chastisement from Janet on how Nori wasn't exactly "miss sunshine" in the mornings either. When I snatched my cup I also earned a glare from Laxus who looked as if he could've killed me right on the

spot. Gee talk about rude. For the next ten minutes it went like this; I glare, he glares, I glare, he glares, I glare, he glares, until I finished my drink. Putting my cup on the counter I darkly said "A refill please"

and went back to glaring. Man this dude was annoying! What was his problem, I didn't even know him yet he's glaring at me like it tried to kill him or something. This dude had some issues. "Oh Laxus I see

your back, I have a favor to ask you" said the voice of the master. "Please send him away for a month" I begged in my head, but of course since when do I have such luck? "I want you to accompany Demalice

on her first job today" I swear it took all my self-control not to spit out my drink from surprise. "You're joking, right why the hell do I have to baby-sit this annoying weakling" he complained, rather rudely if you

ask me. That of course hit a nerve, but before I was able to do anything, Janet, Nori, and even Alice who almost never smiles, let alone laughs, burst out laughing. "What the hell you laughing at" he said giving

the death glare to the giggling trio who already had tears in their eyes from too much laughing. "t-too funny, m-Mali a w-w-weakling," Alice managed to say before continuing her laughing fit. Only Alice, Janet

and sadly Nori had known that I was a powerful mage when we were in class 7145632 ( I'll never really understand why she didn't tell anyone) and I would train. "fine I'll baby-sit this annoying brat" he said

after receiving a glare from the master himself. Oh joy he couldn't just deny, he had to agree. Choosing a request from the request board I skimmed through it. It was a request to defeat a griffin. I knew the

town where this was, as a matter of fact one of my teachers for earth magic lived there. Andromeda petal Lévasque used to be an accomplished blind earth magic user, of 12 yrs. old, 2 yrs. Younger than me.

After she taught me magic, as a thank you I healed her blindness. That's when she realized she had the medusa curse. This was a curse that allowed you to turn someone into stone if you chose to by looking

them in the eye. .Suddenly the doors opened to reveal the oh so wonderful class 7145632 **INSERT SARCASM** coming back for the second day of the field trip. "Aww if it isn't the pitiful little girl" drawled the

one and only Karin. "So how many lies did you tell to get into here huh"? she continued and her little posse of shallow, blonde, freaks laughed with her. everyone in the guild was quiet waiting to see my

reaction. Little miss Karin probably thought I was going to walk away, sulking like I usually did, Nori probably thought I was going to have an outburst like I had with her. I proved them both wrong when I

walked up to her and slapped her HARD on the face. It echoed in the pin drop- quiet guild, everyone shocked with my reaction. Then with a genuine smile I said "have a nice day" Karin and walked out of the

guild and headed home. It was best to rest anyway since I had to go on a mission with mister grump-a lot. Reaching my house, I changed into my pj's even though it was still afternoon, and got a small

traveling bag to pack my stuff for tomorrow. I packed a week's worth of outfits, 10000 jewels, toiletries, and a note book. After I finished packing I took out another note book and sat down to write a song.

After contemplating for a bit, the words started to flow.

* * *

**SO INVINCIBLE**

**_OOHHHH OOHHHHH_**

**_I MAKE MY WAY IN_**

**_THE RAIN THAT REFLECTS_**

**_MY SADNESS. YOU SAY IM _**

**_DUMB THAT IM WORTHLESS_**

**_THAT I'M JUST A CHILDISH _**

**_LITTLE BRAT… OOHH OOHH_**

**_BUT I KNOW THAT YOU LIE _**

**_CUZ I KNOW WHO I AM_**

**_I AM ME, IM UNIQUE,_**

**_I AM DIFFERENT IN MY OWN _**

**_WAY, CUZ IM INVINCIBLE,_**

**_I AM INVINCIBLE… YEAH !_**

**_I WATCH THE GLOOMY SKY_**

**_AND BACK I SIT BACK DOWN_**

**_WITH A SIGH, WHY DO YOU HATE_**

**_ME, WHAT HAVE I DONE._**

**_YET THE SUN STILL MAY SHINE _**

**_MY HEART INTO PIECES WILL BREAK_**

**_SHATTERED AWAY….._**

**_YOU SAY IM WEAK _**

**_THAT I AM NOTHING BUT A KID_**

**_WOAH WAOH _**

**_BUT I KNOW THAT YOU LIE _**

**_CUZ I KNOW WHO I AM_**

**_I AM ME, IM UNIQUE,_**

**_I AM DIFFERENT IN MY OWN _**

**_WAY, CUZ IM INVINCIBLE,_**

**_I AM INVINCIBLE… YEAH!_**

**_I MOVE ONWARD IN THE DIRECTION_**

**_OF THE CLOUDS, NO SENSE OF _**

**_WHERE IM GOING, JUST TO GET AWAY FROM YOU_**

**_CUZ YOU BROKE MY HEART _**

**_SHATTERED IT TO PIECES _**

**_YOU SAY IM NOTHING BUT_**

**_A WASTE OF PRECIOUS TIME_**

**_A LOOSER IN DISGUISE_**

**_BUT I KNOW THAT YOU LIE _**

**_CUZ I KNOW WHO I AM_**

**_I AM ME, IM UNIQUE,_**

**_I AM DIFFERENT IN MY OWN _**

**_WAY, CUZ IM INVINCIBLE,_**

**_I AM INVINCIBLE… YEAH!_**

**_INVICIBLE_**

**_SO I MAKE MY WAY IN_**

**_THE RAIN THAT REFLECTS_**

**_MY SADNESS WHOAAH WOAH_**

**_ YOU SAY IM DUMB THAT _**

**_IM WORTHLESS THAT I'M _**

**_JUST A CHILDISH LITTLE BRAT… _**

**_OOHH OOHH_**

**_BUT I KNOW THAT YOU LIE _**

**_CUZ I KNOW WHO I AM_**

**_I AM ME, IM UNIQUE,_**

**_I AM DIFFERENT IN MY OWN _**

**_WAY, CUZ IM INVINCIBLE,_**

**_I AM INVINCIBLE… YEAH_**

* * *

I finished the song and looked at it. It was my best work yet so far. I took out some head phones a music mixer and a recording system that I had. I quickly set on recording the song. After a few tries I was

finally able to record it successfully and I downloaded it onto several different thumb drives, cd's, and mp3's. I was a bit paranoiac on loosing these things since most of the time I did. When I finished the sun

had already started to set and I notice that I was- I'm not exaggerating- starving. Shuffling myself to the kitchen **(A/N: I'm the writer of this story yet I still don't know when she bought groceries, weird **

**huh) **I set myself on cooking some dinner. I made some rice and chicken with some water and ate. I really never was one for fancy food even though I had been born into a family of high status. My little sister

Aurora (who was named after sleeping beauty because she so lazy) didn't really care that much for fancy anything, but then again she's barely ever awake long enough to care about much. Now my twin sister

Miranda was another story. She always spends her time mingling with people of hi social status like my family, and acting like a lady. It was actually at our birthday ball (which I believe was a total exaggeration)

that I met Lucy. She had defended me from Karin (who thank Mavis was never invited to my birthday again) who was like always, bullying me. After finishing my food I popped everything into the dishwasher,

and set to go to sleep. This time I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up to find myself all wet. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" I yelled to no one in particular. I looked around to see that it was raining very hard outside, and the window which was right

next to my bed and all the water was falling in. "Man who pissed of Ryanna" I muttered. Ryanna was a spirit whose abilities were to teleport, move things, steal some ones bloks (usually mines or her boyfriend

Steven) and make it rain. She usually only just made it rain when someone got her mad though. Changing the sheets and putting them in the dryer, I went to get dressed. I put on a bright green shirt, a bright

green hair streak, black sweater with the zipper open a black and bright green striped pair of leggings a black plaited skirt, and some black combat boots. I slung on my messenger bag and put my signature

sunglasses in it and took my traveling bag. I headed out the door and picked up a black umbrella. Outside it was pouring as I headed to the train station. When I got there I bought my ticket and met up with

Laxus. We slipped into yesterday's routine of glaring, until the train came.

When it came though I tensed completely. Two of the passengers were a girl with the brightest blonde hair and a little sleeping girl

with black hair like mines. And the eyes. Bright neon orange eyes that almost no one ever had. The same eyes as me. I could've recognized the though even without the eyes though. They were my sisters,

Miranda and Aurora. They climbed out and exited the station. I sighed and relaxed when they didn't see me. We boarded the train and found an empty compartment. "I wonder what they're doing here" I

thought. My sisters weren't exactly the family visit kinda people. After about ½ an hour of doing nothing I took out a paper and started to draw. I really didn't pay attention to what I was drawing and was

thinking instead. Even when I started coloring I really didn't even know what I was drawing. When I finished I looked at the drawing for the first time and smiled. It was a picture of me, my mom, and sisters. My

mom was tall with straight hair like me, except for the fact that hers was blonde. She was wearing a pink dress with a square neck-line and lace trimmings. Miranda had blonde hair like mom, but hers was

brighter, and wavy. She was wearing a dark purple dress with gold trimmings. Then was me. I had my long black hair with a pale blue streak, and I was wearing a pale blue long sleeve dress with white simple

trimmings. Aurora was wearing a simple long sleeve that was the same color of mine. In the picture she was yawning. We were all holding hands and smiling except for aurora who was yawning. I put

everything away in my messenger bag. I quickly slipped into a sleep for the rest of the way pondering on why my sisters were in magnolia.

"YO BRAT WAKE UP" I heard someone rudely say. I quickly processed the voice as Laxus's. quickly sitting up I said "what" while rubbing my eyes. I also noticed that i had fallen asleep on him. "Well if you

want to stay in the train and sleep until the next stop that's up to you" he said and I quickly sat up. "were here already" I asked "Nooo I just felt like waking

you up for no good reason" he said sarcastically and then muttered "your les annoying and cuter When you sleep" . I probably wasnt supposed to hear that so i ignored it "I wouldn't be surprised if you did" I muttered. "what did you say brat" he asked me. Rats he heard me. "oh

nothing" I said in a really cheery voice and picked up my stuff and exited the train. Since it was already night when we got here, we went to look for a hotel.

Finding a nice one that was cheap we headed to our separate rooms to go to sleep. I dressed in to my pj's and threw myself on the bed. As I went to sleep I

pondered on a strange question. Why was Laxus so cold, and why did he seem so familliar before drifting of to sleep.

################################################## ###########

################################################## #########

**FINISHED AT LAST !**

**SO WHAT DID YA THINK**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

**AND IF YOU KNOW ANY ONE **

**WHO CAN SING THE SONG ABOVE,**

**WHICH I OWN BTW**

**AND DOWNLOADED TO YOUTUBE I WOULD BE REALLY GRATEFUL**

**IF SOMEONE DOES DO THIS PLEASE LET ME KNOW THE**

**LINK**

**JA NE**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3 : facing the griffin pt, 1

**HIYA PEEPS IM BACK !**

**SO HERES THE NEW STORY UPDATE**

**WHICH I HAVE SO GENEROUSLY DECIDED **

**TO GIVE YOU EVEN THOUGH I SICK**

**AND HAVE TO SURVIVE ON A**

**DIET OF 3 RITZ CRACKERS FOR**

**BREAKFAST, 5 FOR LUNCH,**

**AND 2 FOR DINNER.**

**BTW WHERE ARE THOSE REVIEWS!**

**IM STARTING TO FEEL IGNORED YA KNOW**

**WELL ENOUGH OF THIS,**

**HAPPY READING AND MAY THE WORDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR**

* * *

**Demalice p.o.v**

I woke with a start in the middle of the night. I opened my eyes and groaned. Why in the middle of the night when its dark, why! Damn why

did I have to be afraid of the stupid dark. It's not like I was afraid of the dark, dark, I was just afraid that something would pop out on me and

eat me or kidnap me. I groaned again and hid under the pillow. Bad idea, it was even darker in there. I looked at the clock next to me and saw

that it was 2:39. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**5 LONG HOURS LATER…**

* * *

I did not sleep a bit and it was already 7:40. I shuffled myself to the bathroom and took a freezing cold shower to wake me up. I dressed in an

orange t-shirt, dark purple vest, purple sandals, purple and orange stripped plaited skirt, an orange hair streak, and dark purple tights. Stifling

a yawn I slipped my messenger bag on and went down to get some breakfast. After like an hour Laxus came down just as I was about to fall

asleep on my gelatin. We went to the employer's house to find out more about the job but I was pretty much sleep walking much of the way

to Laxus anoyment. When we got there I found out that the employer was my earth magic teacher, Andromeda Lévasque. Andie gave sugar

with water that woke me up immediately. After hearing about what we were supposed to be left to look for that cursed creature. This wasn't

the first encounter that I would have with a griffin. Once I and my sister Miranda were playing in the field with our dad. A griffin suddenly came

out of the blue to attack us and probably have us as a main course for lunch. Our dad used magic to try to destroy it. He told us to run while

he distracted but he never came back. He was eaten by it, but before being eaten he left a huge scar through its face. According to

Andromeda this griffin had a scar like that and I knew it was the griffin from before and I was going to take revenge for my dad. "yo space

cadet were at the mouth of the griffins cave" I flinched immediately since my dad was the only one to ever call me that. "ehh" I said stupidly

before noticing what I said. He aggrivately repeated his sentence and causing to snap at him and let's just say we got in to a big argument

which sadly woke up the griffin.

* * *

"Arggh who woke me up-"the griffin started to say before noticing me and smirking- if griffins can smirk. I got ready to fight as the griffin gave

an evil laugh and said "well well lookie here if isn't the sweet little innocent girl I met 8 yrs. Ago. Oh and I see you just in time for lunch, I

haven't had a good meal since I ate your father. I hope you taste just as… exquisite as your father did. He said before lunging towards me

mouth open ready to swallow me whole.

* * *

"EARTH WALL RISE" I yelled as a huge wall of stone rose from the ground blocking the attack from the griffin. The wall broke crumbling and

leaving millions of pieces of gray rock everywhere. Laxus attack as well but I ignored what he did while trying to figure out what to do next.

While I was doing this I got distracted and he lunged forward again and I moved out of the way, already too late and got scratched by its

ugly claws leaving a huge gashed down my arm. I quickly muttered the spell for healing before attacking again with fire twister. Sadly the only

damage I inflicted the griffin from that spell was burning his feathers and angering him more. Hmm. It seemed like fire attacks did no damage.

It was either that or was getting incredibly tired from the energy that healing my arm took from me.

* * *

"Well it seems you possess the rare ability of using all types of magic. Needless that will make you all the better meal he said attacking me

once more. " ICE MAKE: SPEAR RAIN" I yelled and watched as millions of spears of ice fell down on the griffin cutting through his nearly

impenetrable coat of feathers and causing him to screech in pain. He then hit the huge mountain causing thousands of boulders to fall on

Laxus. Angry I used a spell and used those boulders to attack the griffin. Seeming to have given up he flew away yelling on how he would

have his revenge.

* * *

I walked over to Laxus who wasn't moving. I gasped though when I saw that his eyes were open staring at nothing. I scrambled next to him

and tried to feel his pulse yet I found nothing. His skin was cold and he was limp while his eyes continued to stare at nothing. While my mind

tried to deny it I stuttered out "H-h-he's d-de-e-ad" before screaming out.

* * *

**HEYA IM DONE**

**I'M PRETTY SURE A BUNCH OF YOU ARE PROBOBLY HUNTING ME DOWN RIGHT NOW FOR **

**KILLING OF LAXUS SO PLEASE REMEMBER**

**THIS IS A LAXUS X DEMALICE**

**FANFIC SO IT'S NOT LIKE HE IS GONNA STAY **

**DEAD FOR LONG.**

**ANY WAY I HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST HERE**

**AZURE: HIYA LORELLA-SAN **

**ME: HELLO AZURE HOWS IT GOING**

**AZURE: ITS GOING JUST FINE BTW DO THE READERS KNOW WHO I AM**

**ME: NOPE IM STILL NOT DONE WITH THE GRIFFIN ARC. YOU WILL PROBABLY APPEAR IN ABOUT 2 MORE CHAPTERS SO OUR VIEWERS WILL HAVE TO STAY TUNED IN TO FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE AND HOW YOU FIT IN TO THE STORY.**

**AZURE: THE I GUESS LETS RAP UP THE CHAPPY**

**ME AND AZURE: JA, NE**

**: 0**


	4. Chapter 4: facing the griffin pt 2

**HEY GUYS IM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPPY!**

**OKAY SO IM PRETTY SURE A LOT OF YOU ARE MAD BECAUSE**

**LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT BUT ILL TRY AND MAKE IT UP **

**TO YOU GUYS. BTW THE WAY THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPY **

**OF THE GRIFFIN ARC. **

**AFTER THIS CHAAPPY YOU GET TO FIND OUT WHO AZURE IS.**

**WELL IM PRETTY SURE YA KNOW I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL **

**SO ON WITH THE SHOW**

* * *

Demalice's p.o.v

I calmed down quickly and sat to think. Sadly my brain cells weren't working at the moment so it took me 30 minutes to figure out that I could bring him back using life magic. I had been drained though of much

energy while fighting so I would have to use my own life energy. Hopefully I wouldn't use too much as to kill me off. If I did that I would probably stay dead since I barely knew anyone else who knew life magic.

I breathed in and kneeled next to him. Calling all the energy I could muster I began chanting a spell as a white magic circle appeared above me. I immediately felt most of my energy being drained from me but

forced myself to continue. "just a little more, just a little more" I thought. Finally the magic circle dimmed and I was still awake. I saw Laxus stir a bit before I fell into darkness ...

* * *

**Sometime later**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of cackling fire and rain. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and tried to remember what had happened. Oh yeah, Laxus died and I nearly killed myself trying to bring him back to life. It's funny

how you can say that someone die all carefree once you bring him back to life. "So you gonna stay there all night staring at the wall doing nothing all night or are you gonna explain why I found you passed out

on me when I woke up" he said making me blush bright red. It was a good thing that I was facing the other way so he couldn't see me blush. 'Damn I can't believe I actually fainted on him' I thought. I

immediately collected myself and scoffed at him. "Yeah complains the one who was dead for like 40 mins." I said while glaring at him. "What the hell you talking about brat" he asked giving me one of his famous

death glares. "You heard me" I said glaring back at him with equal intensity. "As a matter of fact the only reason your alive is thanks to the fact I felt sorry for you" I said smirking at him. "You're playing with me,

there is no way I could have died because of a stupid griffin" he said glaring at me harder. "yeah, yeah you keep telling yourself that, now if you excuse me I'm heading back to the hotel cause I gotta figure out

how ta kill that oversized chicken freak. **(A/N: I had to say that cuz I still have mega ultra-chicken from yu-gi-oh the abridged series in my head) **"whatever" he scoffed while I just rolled my eyes and

walked away. Some people never do learn how to back down from a fight to keep their pride.

* * *

Back at the hotel I was sitting on the bed with a book on the strengths and weaknesses of a griffin. Turns out fire deals no damage on the griffin and if attacked with it the griffin will just absorb it. Now water

on the other hand pretty much drained the oversized talking chicken of its power. Now how yo have enough energy to produce that much water to weaken it without wasting your own energy. I pondered on

that while munching on some French fries. I wasn't too worried about another attack since he looked pretty beat up when left. I couldn't under estimate him though, I sure he'd just go take a swim in a lava

lake and be up on his feet again.

I looked out the window to see the rain that had been showering the world for the past hour. RAIN! That was it. The griffin wouldn't be stupid enough to challenge me or Laxus in the rain, but how could I make

it rain at last minute. Then Laxus could use his electrical/lighting type powers to weaken it even more, and then could banish it to the shadows using shadow magic. BRILLIANT! Now we just had to wait until it

didn't rain and it was nice and sunny.

* * *

I told Laxus my plan and he agreed too it saying that if it didn't work he was going to let the oversized chicken murder me. Gee way to show friendliness. I swear this guy is the pure definition of rude. Just look

up the word rude in one and I'm positive you'll find a picture of him there. Oh well some people just didn't know manners.

Throwing myself on the hotel bed I sighed. I guess the life of a fairy tail mage wasn't easy, but I wasn't going to give up. I finally had friends (if you could call Laxus that) and I'm pretty sure my life was going to

turn a different direction from now on now. That also made wonder though, why were my sisters at the train station. I quickly dismissed it and closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

* * *

I woke up being shaken half to death by the one and only Ryanna. "What do you want" I said to the gothic shadow spirit. "well someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed to day huh" she said while

munching on some blocks. "Well being shaken up can do that to you" I grumbled snatching some blocks from the bag she was eating and stuffing them in my mouth. She mumbled some incoherent phrases

while turning the other way.

Suddenly a light bulb clicked in my head as I pounded a fist to my palm.

"Ryan you can make it rain at will right"

"Yeaaaaaaaaah" she said stretching the a as if whatever I was thinking of was going to end up killing her. Then again i don't blame the poor spirit. I tend to do that a lot for some strange reason.

* * *

**TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE BATTLE**

* * *

At the guild I found that both my sisters had joined fairy tail and decided to help themselves to my house as well. We defeated the griffin and Laxus reluctantly said that I wasn't so bad. That would have been

nice if he wouldn't have added that I was still an annoying little brat. He also said thanks for bringing him back to life and knowing him saying thanks s as rare as seeing a water mage use fire. My life wasn't

exactly perfect right now but I bet with determination I could probably turn my life around.

**After all fairy tail is always #1**

* * *

**OKAY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPY AND SKIPPING OUT ON THE BATTLE**

**BUT I GOT SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK.**

**AND IM ALSO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN ONE MONTH BUT**

**I GOT WRITERS BLOCK.**

**WELL ANYHOW NEXT CHAPTER WILL DEFINATLY BE LONGER**

**THAT AND YOU WILL ALSO FIND OUT WHO AZURE IS**

**OH AND ONE MORE THING, IM GOING TO HAVE A YOUTUBE VIDEO ANSWERING ANY**

**QUESTIONS YOU GUYS HAVE SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY JUST ASK ME AND I'LL ANSWER **

**IT. THE TIME LIMIT FOR THE QUESTONS IS AGUST 16 2013 SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5: enter azure

**HEY IM BACK AGAIN!**

**OKAY SO YOU WILL FINALLY FIND OUT WHO AZURE **

**IS IN THIS CHAPPY. WHILE TECHNICALLY THIS**

**IS A LAXUS X OC STORY**

**ITS GOING TO BE A GRAY CENTERED **

**THIS TIME. KINDA LIKE A ONE SHOT**

**IM PRETTY SURE WE ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR DO I… NOPE**

**SO HAPPY READING AND MAY THE WORDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR**

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

.

.

I looked out the window from the speeding train. Demalice had yesterday come to me with a note from my former teacher Ur, on how she was alive. The letter said that she would like to see me again, so I

went to where Demalice said Ur currently was. It was an old and poor village next to the prosperous and fancy town, called Harmonia. Apparently Ur lived up in the cold mountains behind the village. I

unconsciously stripped my coat off and threw it on the seat of the compartment while still staring out the window.

* * *

After a while the train halted to a stop causing me to hit my head on the window HARD. Picking up my discarded coat I slipped it on and left the train station. After some more walking I reached the village and

looked to someone to ask as to how to get up the mountains. Finally I found someone who wasn't busy, a young girl with brown hair, and asked her.

.

.

"Excuse me do you know someone who can tell me how to get up the mountains?"

.

The girl hesitated a bit before answering

.

"There's a young girl at the base of the mountains, her name is unknown to everyone, so she is simply known as _the girl. _You can recognize her because she has long, bright orange hair. She is about 12 yrs.

Old, and she never talks. She probably won't take you up though; she has a reputation for denying to take people up there"

.

I was about to leave when she spoke again

.

"buuuuut there is one way you can get her to take you up there"

.

.

"How" I asked skeptically

.

.

"offer in return a passage to magnolia, its common knowledge to everyone here that she wants to go to magnolia. She probably has family there or something"

.

.

She said with a smile. Suddenly someone yelled and she excused herself, rushing to see who was calling her. I walked up to the base of the mountain looking around yet finding no one of the description that I

had been given and was about to find another way to get up when I saw a flash of orange coming from some nearby trees. Curious I started walking towards the trees, to see if the girl I was looking for was

there. I continued to walk around the trees when I stumbled on something and heard someone yelp. Looking to the ground I saw that I was stepping on bright orange hair and that there was a little 12yr old

sitting down, that was glaring daggers at me.

.

.

.

Quickly stepping of her hair, I helped her up. She accepted my help though kept glaring at me, probably thinking if looks could kill… taking a break from glaring at me she dusted her pale blue dress that was a

bit frayed around the edges. I took this time before she cursed me or something to ask her if she could take me up the mountain. I had barely finished before she shook her head no and started walking away. I

decided to take the other girls advice of offering the ticket, since being able to see Ur again would be worth it.

.

.

"I'll buy you a train ticket to magnolia if you take me" I said.

.

.

She turned around and blinked twice as if trying to figure out if I was that desperate to actually offer her a ticket. She probably decided that the ticket was worth it and made a motion with her head that took

as a sign to follow her. she took me through the forest to where there was some old weathered steps that while looked pretty dangerous were probably the safest way up, though they probably wouldn't even

get us ¼ of the way.

.

.

.

Just as I thought about 1 minute later the stairs disappeared and the girl started leading me through the side of a huge broken down pillar. We started walking upwards when suddenly the girl slipped on some

rocks she started falling towards the edge. Reaching towards her I caught her before she fell of. She mumbled a thank you before getting up and continuing to walk.

.

.

"So you can actually talk ehh?" I asked her waiting to see if she responded.

.

"Did you _not_ hear me scream when you stepped on my hair" she asked clearly annoyed.

.

"You don't need yo get all rude about it , ya know it was an accident"

.

.

I told her while she just send a glare my way before continuing up the path. For the next ½ hour we walked through a pretty dangerous

path full of boulders yet the girl with the exception of the slip earlier walked and navigated as if she were talking a walk through the park. Halfway up there I remembered that I didn't know her name so I

decided to ask her, and see whether I would succeed or not.

.

.

.

"Oi what's your name"

"What's that any of your business"

"Well unless you want me to keep referring you as either, you, girl, or annoying person, that would help a lot" I said

.

.

.

She mumbled something like that sounded like 'annoying prick' before say "Azure"

She turned to look at me and stopped for a second before saying "what happened to your clothes"

.

.

Looking down I saw that I had dropped my coat and shirt somewhere along the way. Looking back I spotted my shirt hanging of the edge of the cliff and my jacket hanging of a tree. Quickly collecting it, I

hurriedly put it on and went back to Azure who was rolling her eyes and smiling. Considering her cold attitude that was a first for her.

.

.

"so you're a fairy tail wizard eh" she said which startled me.

"yeah I'm an ice mage there why" I asked.

"I just know someone from there" she said and turned back her attention to the path in front of her. we stayed in silence for a while before she spoke up again.

"Hey what's your name anyway?"

"Gray Fullbuster" I told her while looking at her. she looked very familliar but I couldn't put my finger on why, so I just kept asking her random questions.

.

.

"What's your favorite color"

"blue"

"do you use magic"

"yes"

"What type"

"water"

"how old are you"

"13 even though I'm supposed to be 20 by now"

.

.

"…" I looked at her confused as to what she said. She sensed my silence as confusement and went to explain.

"When the fairy tail wizards were taking the s-class exam I sneaked onto Tenrou Island 8 yrs. Ago and got stuck in the 7 yr. time gap."

I just stared at her for a few minutes before speaking up.

.

.

"why did you do that for"

"My sister was on the island taking the exam, I was quite disappointed actually, she and her partner got beaten by the red-head with anger issues" (**A/N: WE CAN ALL GUESS WHO THAT IS****)**

We stayed quite after that and pretty soon we got to the top. Despite the cold weather up there, there were fruit trees growing there. Azure ran to them with sparkly eyes yelling something like "take your

time". Made me wonder how often she eats.

.

.

.

.the end

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**JUST KIDDING THIS IS JUST A TIME SKIP**

**2 DAYS LATER …**

* * *

Two days later after visiting Ur I decided to leave but, she didn't let me go without promising that A) I would come back to visit, and B) to tell Lyon were she was. Unlike the first promise this took a lot of

convincing for to me actually agree. Walking back to where azure told me too meet her I saw her eating a piece of fruit.

.

.

"oh shey gray"

she said with food in her mouth.

I said a hi to her and we started down the mountain. The atmosphere was calm here though I did kinda miss Juvia a bit… that's when it hit me.

.

.

"your sister wouldn't happen to be Juvia lockser would it"

.

"ya" she answered in a no duh tone.

.

.

Now that I compared them they did look alike. We walked in silence for a little bit trying to remember weather I had seen her somewhere else, because while Azure and Juvia looked alike they weren't exactly

alike as to where they could be recognized as sisters. I tried to remember if it was a picture that had been in her room. Then I remembered, why I though she looked familiar. Juvia had a doll of her, next to

mine on her bed. She had a few other dolls, but those were on her desk. Actually it made me feel quite special.

.

.

.

Azure's p.o.v

.

.

We walked in silence the rest of the way and true to his word gray bought me a ticket to magnolia. He was headed there anyway so we rode in the same compartment. I interrogated him about my sister and

found that she still remembered me. I was very sad when she left to join phantom lord. That was the day it stopped raining for me. It was because I blocked out all of my emotions and it stopped raining when I

heard my sister had joined fairy tail and was going to the s-class exams I was curious to see how she would do. Pretty soon after I noticed the time skip and settled in the old village.

The train stopped and we got of gray said a good bye, but not before giving me 100,000 J. he left though, before I could even complain of say no. deciding to put the money to good use I went shopping for

new clothes. I bought a lot as well as a book bag to put what I wasn't wearing. I decide to put on a white long sleeve button up shirt, kinda like those you use at school, and a red plaid skirt, along with some

black combat boots. Although I refused to cut my hair I put them in twin pig-tails held by black fluffy scrunchies.

.

.

.

.

Walking towards fairy hills to see my sister after 8 yrs. – well 16 if you count the time skip. Suddenly I was surrounded by two thugs demanding money. I simply used water lock on them and then controlled the

temperature of the water, so that it froze. The two frozen people spheres landed on the ground with a thunk, and I continued on my merry way. Suddenly when I was at the gate someone said

.

.

"who goes there" and thrust a sword forward, that grazed my cheek.

.

.

I hissed In pain and touched my cheek. Pulling my hand back it was covered in bright red blood. The girl who had cut me suddenly called for someone named Wendy. The girl came quickly and healed my cut

which had been leaking a lot of blood. After a lot of apologizing from the girl whose name was Erza, I went to find my sister.

.

.

I was now standing in front of her door and had half the mind to turn back and not do it, but before I even had the chance to decide, the door opened. There stood my big sis with a shocked expression on her

face. I couldn't control myself and attacked her with a hug. She quickly hugged me back and before I knew it we were both crying enough to flood the whole dorm. After we stopped our tear fest, Juvia

interrogated me. After I assured her I was fine, she insisted I stay with her and I agreed. I guess it was good luck the day that gray Fullbuster tripped over my hair.

.

.

.

Demalice's p.o.v

.

.

Who knew that when I gave gray the letter I would make 2 other people happy eh ? I smiled as I saw Juvia staring at gray from behind a pillar while her sister Azure chastised her on being such a wimp and to

go talk to him, while gray and Natsu were fighting again.

.

.

"Oi brat, what you smiling about eh?"

.

"none of your business" I said to Laxus while glaring at him.

.

Fairy tail might be home to the strangest people in Fiore but I wouldn't leave it for anything.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I'M DOOOOOOONE !**

**OK SO GUYS IM REQUESTING 6 OC'S **

**FROM YOU. THIS IS ****NOT**** FIRST COME FIRST SERVE SO **

**PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME OF REVIEW YOUR OC**

**PLEASE USE THE FORM BELOW.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OC FORM**

**.**

**.**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**GENDER:**

**HAIR COLOR:**

**HAIR STYLE"**

**SKIN COLOR:**

**EYE COLOR:**

**OUTFIT:**

**FAMILY:**

**HISTORY: (PLEASE MAKE IT INTEERESTING CAUSE I WANNA DEDICATE A CHAPTER TO EACH OC)**

**MAGIC:**

**ATTACKS:**

**PET/COMPANION: (OPTIONAL)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**OKAY SO THAT'S IT AND PLEASE KEEP I MIND THAT ONLY 3 ENTRIES PER PERSON.**

**JA,NE **


End file.
